Don't Mess with Leonard
by SRAM
Summary: Lenny Week, Theme Family Visits


**OKAY, I READ SOME OF THE REALLY NICE STORIES FOR THIS TOPIC AND I DON'T THINK I CAN DO ANY BETTER SO I'M GOING TO WRITE AN ANGST STORY WITH I HOPE SOME HUMOR MIXED, BECAUSE BEING AROUND FAMILIES IS NOT ALWAYS HAPPY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Lenny Week - Family - Don't mess with Leonard**

Penny paced back and forth on her parents porch, for the hundredth time thinking she was going to kill them, how dare they take Leonard. This was just suppose to be a relaxing little vacation for them, visiting her parents in Nebraska, a time to see everyone and show off her fiancé. They had just gotten engaged a little bit ago and with the semester at Cal Tech over, Leonard had a couple weeks off, and since Penny didn't have an acting gig going on, they thought they would see her parents, to let Leonard meet her family. Today had been especially good for that, her parents inviting everyone over for a barbeque, something her family did a couple times a summer to see everyone, like a small family reunion. Penny never expected them to whisk Leonard away.

Them were Tommy, Jimmy and Bubba, two of them brothers and Penny's first cousins while Bubba a distant second cousin, all three of them the biggest jerks in her family. Penny should have been more careful, but her and Leonard were having such a good time, visiting everyone, she didn't even know he was gone until 20 minutes later she realized she hadn't seen him. Not till looking for him, did Barb, Tommy and Jimmy's sister, tell Penny her cousins took Leonard for a ride.

"Where?" Penny asked in shock.

"I don't know, they just said ride, and they all seemed happy and talking." Barb responded.

Penny was now seething, she knew about their rides, they were playing with Leonard, because he didn't know them, was naive and too trusting, the thought of him with them made a tear fall down Penny's cheek. Her cousins were just mean and thought they were funny, and Bubba was just a goon that followed them around. Penny remembered that Tommy, who had been in her high school class, and had actually came up with the brilliant idea that lead them all to tie up that smart girl then leave her in the corn field for a night.

Jimmy was worse, he was the one that got another of her cousins drunk at his bachelor party, the night before his wedding, then left him nude and passed out in the girls locker room at the fitness center. The poor guy ending up sitting in the county lockup while his bride waited at the alter the next day, Jimmy and Tommy laughing their asses off at the local bar. He also took one of the nerdy boys from school and had him strip in a corn field, then covered him with honey and feathers, then left him to find his way home. The thought of him doing that to Leonard made Penny's heart break.

Finally there was Bubba, a big dumbass that did everything Jimmy told him, with no more sense that either Jimmy or Tommy. He tied a kid up and hung him from the river bridge, for Jimmy, until the police got a tip and found him, and Penny had no idea how many boys they left tied in the cornfields, all night, around town. Bubba also was the one with the car, neither of her cousins ever making enough money to buy one, so he was their chauffeur and lackey for everything they did.

The more Penny thought about them the more she paced, she hated she didn't watch Leonard better, some her family were just an accident away from being locked up, and many of them, like her cousins lacked common sense. If they did something to Leonard she wouldn't know what to do, he would be devastated and she would be too. So now three hours later and getting dark Penny was besides her self and didn't know what to do.

"Sweetie, it will be okay." Meryl tried to comfort her daughter.

"Okay! Mom it is Jimmy, Tommy and Bubba, how can you say that." Penny shot her mother a look like she was crazy.

Meryl wanted to say something positive, but her daughter was right, those boys were nothing but trouble. "Penny, do you want you dad to go looking for them?"

Penny turned to look back at her mother, "Can we?" Desperation written all over Penny's face.

Meryl turned to tell Wyatt of their plans when both of them hear a car turning up the driveway of their house. Penny and Meryl's eyes shooting to the driveway, while Wyatt came out the door to see who it was. Penny stared as the car pulled up in front, it was Bubba's old Ford, and when the doors opened up, there he was smiling and talking to her cousins. Penny forced herself not to run to him, but met him half way to the house, throwing her arms around him and hugging him for what she was worth. "Whoa, did you miss me?" Leonard chuckled while squeezing her back.

"Yes, I did, you should have told me you were leaving…with them." While Penny's head was on Leonard shoulder, she looked at them, watching their satisfied smirks and knowing chuckles. They were teasing her, they had played with Leonard and they were letting her know they weren't done.

Penny let go of Leonard, then smiled at him, "Sweetie, its late and I'm tired, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll follow after I have said good night to my cousins. I haven't seen them in a while."

Leonard smiled back. "Okay. Sorry we were gone so long, but your cousins seemed to want to drive around all night. I'll grab a quick shower first, they were showing me the corn fields around town for a little while tonight and it was dirty." Penny cringed but smiled back.

Leonard walked into the house saying good night to Meryl and Wyatt as he went in to head up the stairs, Penny's parents turning to look at their daughter as soon as Leonard was gone, "Uh Oh." Meryl said under her breath.

Penny also turned as soon a Leonard was gone, casually strolling up to the boys, "Did you guys have fun?" She said in a sing-song voice.

Jimmy, Tommy's older brother and the ring leader for their group, smiled. "Yeah we had fun, your boyfriend is a nice guy." Jimmy then chuckled.

"You mean my fiancé." Jimmy had been looking at Penny's smiling face, while she talked, but was now on the ground trying breath around the pain of a just kicked crotch.

"Ew, that's painful." Wyatt gasped.

Meryl just shook her head. "They're lucky they didn't do anything to him." Wyatt just nodded.

"Jesus Penny." Tommy said while he bent over his brother. "Mom is going to pissed if Jimmy can't give her grandchildren."

"Listen and listen good, if any of you come around 20 feet of Leonard again, I'm going to hog tie you and castrate you with one of my moms butter knives." Bubba just watched Penny and thought she was going to sprout horns and a forked tail her face was so red.

"Damm Penny we were just having fun with him. Breathe Jimmy, breathe." Tommy told his brother, while looking at Penny.

"We were just playing with him Penny." Bubba added.

Penny just stared at them then reached in her pocket and pulled out a butter knife, making all three of the guys faces go white. "Didn't I make myself clear." Penny hissed.

Bubba swallowed, Tommy moaned 'Crap' and Jimmy barely got out 'Go!' between breaths. Tommy then quickly helped Jimmy into the car, joining him, while Bubba eased around to the drivers seat and started it up. The three of them then left quickly, never saying another word, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Penny stood their a second breathing hard, feeling her father take the butter knife from her hand. "Oh Daddy" Then Penny turned to cry on her father's shoulder.

"That's okay Slugger, I think Leonard will have no more problem with your cousins." He held Penny for a few more moments. "Don't you think Leonard is wondering were you are?" Penny nodded on his shoulder.

Sniffling she pulled away. "I need to hold him." Then she walked back to the house.

It was a half hour later when Penny cuddled up to Leonard in bed, kissing him like she did when he came back from the North Sea, making Leonard realize she was upset. "Penny is something wrong?"

"No Sweetie, nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong anymore." Penny then started to kiss him even more.


End file.
